


Cold Kiss

by JawwnRC



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Getting Together, M/M, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawwnRC/pseuds/JawwnRC
Summary: Ferdinand Von Aegir would be a shame on his ancestors, but he could not care much for it.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: FE3H Holiday Gift Exchange





	Cold Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).

Ferdinand knew his ancestors would be ashamed of his current state. The Von Aegir’s had hunted the creatures of the night for centuries, they had been a bastion of light against the darkness. Something to make sure the hidden dangers remained far away from humanity. However, he had failed in his mission, he was supposed to have checked a weird mysterious household in the edge of the capital after the disappearance of a young opera actress. He wasn’t expecting there to be two vampires sharing the same lair. It was highly unlikely, nowhere in the vampire lore the Von Aegir's had collected there were cases of that. 

Still, here he was laying on the ground with his weapons thrown all around him, but all clearly out of reach. There were 2 vampires here: one a man with black hair and predator eyes, his hand - covered in a black leather glove - holding Ferdinand's neck and keeping him pinned on the ground. He felt cold and stiff against Ferdinand, like the undead he was, even if his eyes were so incredibly alive. The other vampire was a woman, with white hair and a red dress, examining Ferdinand's vampire hunting kit with clear disdain in her face.

"Check him for any hidden weapons, Hubert. He seems a rather resourceful one." The woman added, getting up from her crouched position with the silver stake held in her hands. 

The vampire above Ferdinand met a hum of agreement, before his other hand started patting and checking every pocket and inside every sleeve and even on the inside of Ferdinand's boots. He found the little vial of holy water on the inside of his sleeve and upon checking he just gave a malicious smirk and threw it to the woman who caught it with no problem. The vampire man - Hubert - dragged up him so the two of them were standing, his grasp still firm on Ferdinand's neck. 

“What should we do to him?” Hubert’s voice was so distant and cold, he felt like every other undead monster Ferdinand had faced. There was just no trace of any sort of humanity in his eyes, and Ferdinand hated him with every fiber of his being. 

“He did come into our territory, invaded our house and was planning to kill us.” The woman replied, a serious tone. 

There was a movement behind them, further into the crypt and from the shadows into the soft light of Ferdinand’s lantern _Dorothea_ walked into the light. She seemed like she had been asleep, but as soon as she saw him the singer exclaimed. “Ferdie! What are you doing here?” both vampires turned to face her so Ferdinand used that moment of distraction to use his legs to kick Hubert on the chest very strongly and free himself from the grasp. 

As soon as the cold stone hit his back he scattered towards one of his wooden stakes and his silver sword and rose up to his feet both in hand, standing between the victim and the monsters ready to kill these two and rescue her.

“Fear not, Dorothea, for I Ferdinand Von Aegir, I’m here to kill these vile bloodsuckers.” He declared, confidence filling him. The slight hiccups were just a few steps on his path as a hero.  
What he was not expecting was for the two vampires to just stare at him like he had said the most amusing thing they have ever heard in all their undeadness. Ferdinand was about to voice his surprise when he heard Dorothea speaking from behind him as she grabbed his arm. “What are you on about? They did nothing wrong, Ferdie.”

“They kidnapped you?” He hated sounding that unsure, but he couldn’t pay full attention to her, had to keep himself turned towards them. 

“No they didn’t! Edie invited me over. I came here willingly.” She sounded furious, tugging his arm very strongly and forcing him to look at her. “I will not let you harm them, but I also will not let anyone harm you. Just leave, Ferdie.”

He heard the woman - Edie? - groan in annoyance. “He knows where we rest, Dorothea. And he’s a hunter, he will not let this rest, they never do.” There was a determination as she stepped forward, between Hubert and Ferdinand. 

He couldn’t say she was wrong, the idea of leaving those two just out to do whatever they pleased was not one he could agree on. They were predators and innocent people could be their prey, no matter what Dorothea was telling herself. 

“But you and Hubie don’t harm anyone, you’ve explained to me thoroughly what was happening. He can’t just decide that you are not worth living.” She turned to Ferdinand and that familiar fire on her eyes was very much present. “I have a proposal for all of you. Ferdinand, I know Edie and Hubie are not bad people, but I also know you nobility conduct or whatever won’t let give this up. So, my proposal is that you come with me a few times and see for yourself that they are no danger. In their part, they will not harm you.”

He turned to look at the two vampires, who seemed as displeased with all of this as he was. Still, even with Hubert whispering something to her in a clearly displeased tone, Edie walked forward and extended her hand to him in a clearly parley. 

“I can accept that, as long as the hunter is capable of keeping his word.” 

Ferdinand shouldn’t, he should use this opportunity to pierce her heart. However, it felt awfully disgraceful of him to do so, this vampire seemed so awfully determined and looking into her purple eyes he could not see the deception of a viper or something similar. So he sheathed his sword and shook her hand.

“You have my word, and that’s the most important thing a noble can ever give.” 

“Well, Ferdinand Von Aegir, we will see that won’t we?” Hubert added, his voice low and dark from behind Edie. And Ferdinand couldn’t help but to glare at him. 

-

This was a terrible idea. Ferdinand was waiting by the cemetery gates for Dorothea to meet him, to a surprise meeting for the two undead laying on the crypt. He had insisted on this visit not being announced so the two would have no time to prepare. Dorothea had rolled her eyes at him, but finally agreed to it. They had been there a few times and he watched Edelgard feed on Dorothea. A very uncomfortable sight, not only because of the potential for harm but because it was clearly a very intimate moment between the two of them. He could barely look to it. So he ended up resigning himself to sitting by himself, glaring at Hubert who spent most nights just glaring back. It was a much more familiar interaction to what Ferdinand had experienced during the years hunting vampires. He was absolutely sure Von Vestra did terrible things when Ferdinand wasn’t looking. 

“You sure are here early, Ferdie.” Dorothea’s voice brought him back to his current prediction. 

“Couldn’t leave you to wander into a vampire lair alone.” He smiled softly towards her and offered an arm to her, watching as Dorothea rolled her eyes but took the arm anyway.

They walked together through the cemetery, and it felt so more ominous to approach the Von Hresvelg crypt during dusk. They could not come in until the sun had set behind the horizon, when the two of them would actually be awake. As they stood there next to metal doors, Ferdinand felt compelled to make small talk. 

“So, it occurs to me that I never actually asked you how you met Edelgard and Hubert.”

“Yes, you didn’t. However, I don’t mind telling you anyway. They attend the Opera sometimes, one time afterwards I caught sight of Edelgard, and I was absolutely enthralled by her posture and confidence. So I decided to pursue her, and after Hubie realized I wasn’t a danger… I just started hanging out here?”

Ferdinand could see that happening, even if it was not a characteristic of their kind. Dorothea had that effect on people. “Didn't it bother you? Their… condition?”

She laughed, and Ferdinand couldn’t help but blush. “Nooo, Ferdie. It was shocking, but frankly have you seen the two of them? I was expecting something of the sorts, and they were very upfront about not drinking without consent. And to be fair, should they be judged for not being like everyone else. One might argue that neither you nor I are very unusual people. Should we be judged?”

“They kill people to survive!” Ferdinand could understand that she was a kinder person than he could be. He had seen the disasters and monstrosities that happened when beings like that were around. 

“Well, nobles kill people for even more vulgar reasons. I didn't see you advocating for us to kill all of them.”

He felt flustered by that, because yes, there were several corrupt nobles all around the capital. People weren’t inherently good, he knew that. It was just such a long legacy he was carrying, generations of hunters before him having to deal with that question. Every vampire and every monster always ended up hurting innocents. The conversation had ended though, Dorothea seemed pleased with herself and took a key from her bag and opened the crypt’s doors. 

“Let’s go, they should be awake already.”

They walked down the stairs, closing the door behind them. Beneath the earth there was the main room, with sofas, a piano and a bookshelf. Everything completely impeccable. Edelgard was sitting up on her coffin, her hair down and stretching. Hubert had clearly been awake for some time already, sitting on one of the couches with a book in hand. He glared up at Ferdinand and asked, his tone ice cold as always.

“Expecting some sort of sacrifice sight, Von Aegir?”

Ferdinand huffed as Dorothea let him go and walked over to Edelgard, waving towards Hubert as she moved. Ferdinand did not look at the two of them, it always felt very private. Instead, he turned his attention to Hubert, who had yet to see feeding.

“I suspect that you will yet again not feed tonight?” He only half meant to sound accusatory. 

Hubert arched an eyebrow and smirked, getting up from the sofa and walking towards him. “Actually, I was going to propose you accompanied me tonight. I’m sure you will be delighted.” By his tone, Ferdinand was pretty sure he wouldn’t, he was still surprised by this. 

“Sure. Just tell me when we should be on our way.”

Hubert grinned, that predatory way he did everything. He moved to the back towards his coffin and grabbed a cloak before leaning closer to Edelgard, speaking softly to her. She smiled at him, and patted his shoulder. Dorothea looked back at Ferdinand, and waved. Hubert fell in step next to him and as the two of them walked up the stairs, Ferdinand realized he had not been alone with Hubert yet. It was dangerous, but Ferdinand had to keep his word to Dorothea so he could not harm the vampire. He doubted there would be any evidence tonight of the monstrosities the other was capable. Hubert was far too smart and cunning to invite Ferdinand over and do something that would prove Ferdinand right. 

As they walked into the cemetery, the sun had already set behind the horizon, Hubert looked up at the dark sky and for a split of a moment the hunter saw him smile. Besides that split second of vulnerability, as they made their way through the streets. Ferdinand had expected Hubert to take a carriage, but the vampire seemed incredibly comfortable walking the streets. He wanted to make a comment, but it felt wrong for the kind of relationship they had. Eventually, he had to ask. 

“Where are we headed?”

Hubert turned to him and smirked. “A bit late to ask that, isn’t it? I could be taking you to your death now. Just have some faith, Ferdinand. If Edelgard wanted you dead, you would be, but she doesn’t require it yet.” And he kept walking ahead of Ferdinand as if the talk had never happened. 

Their walk took them to a nice house in the center of the capital, it was vaguely familiar. Ferdinand was sure that he had passed this place so many times during the years. Hubert knocked on the door just twice, but the door was opened by a very tired looking young man. He was pale and just stared at the two of them before sighing.

"I'm not feeding two, Hubert." 

"I would never require that of you, this is a hunter. I'm on probation." The sarcastic delight behind the words made Hubert almost glow. 

The other man just stared at Ferdinand and arched an eyebrow. Before sighing and pulling the door open for them. "You may come in."

Hubert nodded and went inside the house, with Ferdinand on his heels. The vampire turned to him and whispered in an explanation, clearly very much amused by the confusion in the hunter's eyes. "Linhardt and I have an agreement, I bring rare books for him and he allows me to feed on him." As he explained he pulled a large old tome from inside his cloak and followed Linhardt into a sitting room. The human had lit a lantern and was sitting on a fainting couch, seemingly completely unfazed by all of this. Hubert handed him the book, and the scholar thumbed over it. 

“You have done your part of the agreement.” He sighed almost like he was disappointed. “It will be a good read. Wrist or neck?” He asked towards Hubert.

Ferdinand was suddenly very much aware how he was a stranger in this realm of life. He would have never considered a human would just offer blood like a transaction. Even with Dorothea and Edelgard it had been a matter born out of attraction. Though if any being in the world could make this matter incredibly devoid of emotion, he shouldn’t be surprised it was Hubert. The hunter found himself resting his back against the wall, watching as the vampire approached. Examining Linhardt like someone might exam a cow or something of the sorts, he eventually replied by sitting next to the human and taking his arm. 

Ferdinand wished he could peel his eyes off, but as he watched Hubert bringing out his fangs and biting into the wrist, he found himself fascinated. It was like watching a predator, but also the way his very pale unnatural skin started slowing bringing an almost alive quality to it. It wasn't a long affair, in less than 2 minutes Hubert's lips were off the skin and the fangs were retracting back into his mouth. The vampire's eyes met his, and Ferdinand watched - in a mix of awe and just adrenaline pumping in his body - as Hubert's tongue licked over the left over blood in his lips. He could feel all the blood flowing to his cheeks as he turned his face away, this was too much. 

"It doesn’t even hurt that much, Mister Hunter.” Linhardt said almost amused, before yawning. “Now you two should leave.” He waved his hand dismissively towards them, before grabbing the book. 

Hubert got up, moving away from the human as if it was just like that. He stepped next to Ferdinand, one of the eyebrows arched. “Shall we go? Or do you require something else to make sure I’m not killing random people on the street?”

“At least this one time." Ferdinand tried to keep his composure. “I cannot be sure if it wasn’t just a diversion, Hubert.”

The vampire glared at him in clear annoyance, but it was the truth. Ferdinand had no doubt in his mind of Hubert’s cunning, and even if things with the young man had seemed to go well and professionally. It just felt very weird to let himself trust that this vampire was being truthful. Still, as he looked at Hubert moving through the streets, it just felt goddamn natural. He didn’t look like a predator, and perhaps that was the real danger there. 

-

Ferdinand should have been more insistent to accompany Dorothea when she and Edelgard left for the Opera earlier that night. However, the gentleman in him felt incredible bad with the idea of interrupting their private moments, and the hunter in him wanted to keep an eye on Hubert. They had settled into this weird routine in which the vampire would take him whenever he went out to feed and they would just continually antagonize each other. However, tonight wasn’t a feeding night as they had had gone out yesterday and without Dorothea and Edelgard here the place felt weirdly empty. Hubert was sitting in an armchair by his coffin reading letters and ignoring Ferdinand. Who in return was walking through the crypt and ignoring the vampire. 

It was a pathetic display, from both of them. 

Ferdinand sighed heavily standing in front of the bookshelf. “How long till they have returned?” 

He could see from the corner of his eyes Hubert checking his pocket watch. “That is a pointless question as you are well aware, Von Aegir.”

Ferdinand gritted his teeth, and proceeded to look over the books that he had already explored. This time his eyes focused on a chess board laying to the side, basically forgotten. Ferdinand hadn’t played chess in so long, his hunting took most of his time now. Well, perhaps that was an incorrect statement as he hadn’t done much hunting besides keeping watch of this crypt. However, it was still a mission even if it was a non-conventional. He took the board in his hand and set it up on the small table. It was a very good set for sure, as he looked over the pieces there was a certain nostalgia about it. 

As he was looking, Hubert's voice broke the silence and startled Ferdinand. "You play, Von Aegir?" 

"Yes, I assume you do as well, Hubert." Ferdinand looked at the vampire and decided it was worth a short. "Wanna try a game?" 

Surprisingly enough Hubert got up and joined him. Sitting in front of him looking at the chessboard and smirking at it. "Edelgard and I haven't played in a bit, but we will see if you get anywhere close as an adversary." 

"I was always a great player if I do say so myself." He grinned and started setting the pieces on the board. He had no doubt Hubert would be a good challenger, but Ferdinand was sure he could beat the vampire with no trouble at all.

It didn't take him long to realize he was absolutely wrong about that. Hubert was cunning playing and Ferdinand found himself having to sweat and put a lot of thought behind everything just to keep up with his adversary. They played two games, both long and both which Hubert won though Ferdinand put quite a lot of a fight both times. 

"I would demand another rematch, but for now I think I must count my losses and regroup."

"You were a better adversary than I had imagined you would be, Ferdinand." It was surprising to hear Hubert saying such things, specially with such honesty. He found himself blushing at those words, and just the slightest satisfaction filled him. "Not in anywhere near Edelgard's level, but enough so it is not boring." 

And at that Ferdinand glared at Hubert, he should have been aware there had to be a thorn in whatever nice thing Hubert said. Still, he had to consider this all to be an improvement from their antagonistic behaviour, so he decided to just let it slide.

"Do you happen to have any means to procure tea in this crypt? I could use some."

"No, it would be pointless. We are vampires in case you have forgotten, what point would there be in having tea?"

Ferdinand could feel himself growing furious at those words. He had expected more nobility from Hubert, even if he was not human one had to understand the value of tea. "Well, both of you seem quite sociable and tea is the best way to entertain guests and keep the nobility of such an act."

"Then I will make sure to have some, for all the thousands of guests we invite into our _lair_" 

Ferdinand could feel the sarcasm in every word and he was furious -and perhaps deep down somewhat hurt at the way Hubert was acting-, so he got up and walked away before the emotions got the better of him.  
-

Things hadn't necessarily improved since their last encounter, Ferdinand himself avoiding the vampires and their lair for a good while. Until tonight, though it hadn't been him to go looking for Hubert and Edelgard, but the other way around. As he was alone in a cafe, trying to make sense of some clues about the presence of a possible other vampire in the city. He found both of them sitting across him at the table, both with their typical neutral expressions. 

He took a deep breath before asking in the most polite fashion that he could manage. "What do I owe your company to? Is everything alright?" The concern with Dorothea was there, but he was also quite aware that the two of them would not let her come to any harm.

"Everything is well, Ferdinand." Edelgard was the one speaking, polite and calm. "We actually have a request to make of you, if that is possible."

"I'm willing to listen."

Edelgard took a deep breath herself and lowered her tone of voice. "There is one of ours that… Should not be allowed to exist anymore." She wasn't pleased with her words, that much was clear as day, but she kept talking. "He is a despicable man that has no consideration for who he turns, he is a stain in the vampiric society. While usually, I'd have Hubert taking care of this matter, I do believe you can be of great value in this."

Ferdinand was surprised by that request to say the least. Yet, it was undeniably a curious thing, he leaned over the table. "Who would that vampire be?"

"Count Von Varley."

He was surprised by that to say the least, he had met Von Varley before and while he was clearly picky on what events he'd attend it had never downed on Ferdinand the fact he could be a creature of the night.

"He became a vampire about ten years ago, and we suspect he has turned some people who did not wish to be turned." Hubert finally added something, and Ferdinand might have teased him if he couldn't hear the seriousness in his tone.

"I will pay him a visit as soon as possible. There are some preparations I must do." 

Edelgard's expression softened considerably and she even gave him a smile. Hubert just nodded, staring with intent at Ferdinand, there was something else there that he couldn't quite place what it was. Perhaps something akin to worry, but what reasons would Hubert have to be worried? The two of them got up, and Ferdinand caught himself saying out loud. 

"Hubert, I demand a chess rematch after this is done. I do believe I have you figured out."

He heard the low sarcastic chuckle coming from the vampire. However, Hubert's yellow eyes lingered on him just a bit more and it made Ferdinand surprisingly happy. 

He should have figured Count Varley wouldn't be the hardest to hunt. Still, as Ferdinand rode on his horse towards the place he had determined to be the Count's lair, he wasn't as filled by the thrill of the hunt as he used to be. During a long time he had acted like his ancestors and not thought about the fact he was taking lives, even if they were not human lives. After having spent as much time with Hubert and Edelgard, he couldn't go on a hunt and not ponder if he really had the right to do so. Still, he supposed the fact two vampires had required him to do so was probably a good sign that at least this man was vicious enough to gather the hatred from others of his kind. He stopped his horse outside the mausoleum that had been constructed on the edge of the very large Varley property on the outskirts of town. His equipment was ready and sharp, still, after a good while it didn't feel right to hold his stakes or his holy water. 

He felt less like a hero of legend and more like a cheap burglar breaking into the place. And Ferdinand did not like feeling this way. Still, he had a mission so he used his skills to break the lock and slip inside the mausoleum. It was dark, as one would expect. As he moved down the corridor, he lit a lantern to light the way. It was creepy, but that was expected. What was not expected was the open coffin laying there with an old man laying inside. He looked really well fed, which was surprising, after so long with the other two. He looked around for a moment, and his hunting senses kept tingling. He saw a small door on a corner, and even though he should probably focus on the Count. Ferdinand walked forward shaking slightly and opened it, with his lantern in front of him. 

The girl inside looked like she hadn't seen light in ages, when she saw Ferdinand she shouted and tried to scatter back to further inside this incredibly small room she seemed to be locked in. 

"It's okay, I'm here to free you." She didn't seem to believe him, shouting and shaking. Ferdinand took a deep breath, his heart breaking for her. "He won't hurt you anymore. I, Ferdinand Von Aegir, give you my word." 

She shook her head. "My father won't allow me to leave." 

Ferdinand gritted his teeth, hating the corpse inside even more. However, first he needed to get her out of here, Ferdinand wished he had brought someone with him, having someone to protect her would be incredibly useful. He put the lantern down, in front of him so she would feel less threatened. 

"It's fine… what's your name?" His voice had gone ever so softer, it was a bit like trying to talk with a child. 

"Bernadetta von Varley…" 

His rage was just growing, but he had always focused on saving people. It was the point of doing all of this hunting if he couldn't protect the victims. She moved closer, shaking very much as she did so. Bernadetta deserved better than all of this. He smiled for her, trying to be reassuring for her. 

Until Ferdinand heard movement from behind him, he turned stake in hand, but fully aware that he was in a severe disadvantage. Bernadetta's reaction told him who it was, Count Von Varley standing fangs out and ready to strike. Ferdinand with his stake in hand, and seeing the life flashing before his eyes. This was how he died, trying to save a young girl from a vampire by request of two other vampires. However, before the Count hit him, another shadow tackled the attacking vampire. 

He jumped to his feet, seeing Hubert of all people tackling the man and attacking him, in such a ferocious manner that it was absolute unnatural. Ferdinand jumped to his feet and went to help. They moved together in such synchrony that it felt like they had always fought together. The weider part was perhaps that he had no fear of Hubert, no chance he would turn on Ferdinand. And it seemed to be absolutely mutual, even though he had a stake in hand. 

Eventually, they won. There was blood on his face, and Hubert by his side, Ferdinand felt himself panting and in his tired state, he rested his head on the vampire's shoulder. He was even more surprised when he felt Hubert sighing deeply, in somewhat relief.

"How are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure things were going smoothly." Still, there was something in his tone, almost like concern. Like he was worried for Ferdinand. 

"Thank you, Hubert... I need to go take care of the girl…" He could not forget her, but still he smiled at Hubert. And before he walked away he could swear he saw the other blushing. 

-

Ferdinand had never come alone to the crypt, but this time he did not want Dorothea with him. He needed to talk to Hubert alone. He felt guilty for his actions, it had been fear and shame of rejection that had guided him. The idea that he would somehow become less worthy by his feelings towards the vampire, and while it was…. Peculiar for sure, he was commited to it. He entered the crypt, and he had to admit his heart was beating so fast on his chest he was sure everyone in the vicinity should be able to hear it. He walked down the stairs to find Edelgard laying on the couch, her head resting on Hubert's chest as they both read a book. The vampires turned to face him, and Hubert arched an eyebrow. 

"Ferdinand?"

The hunter took a deep breath, and stated very calm. "Can we talk, Hubert?"

The vampires exchanged looks, and they parted from each other. The vampire walked over to him and gestured to the side so they could have a more private conversation. Ferdinand was still feeling his heart beating, but he was supposed to be brave so this is where it was. 

"Hubert, I have become aware of the fact that I want to spend time with you. Is the interest mutual?"

The vampire was a bit astonished for a moment, staring at Ferdinand. It was the worst silence of his life, those seconds before a reply were the longest in his entire existence. In the background, he could also see Edelgard sneaking off, grinning and giving them looks.

"I would, to my own surprise, be interest in more time with you, Ferdinand. I had not forseen this outcome."

Ferdinand grinned from ear to ear, because he had not exactly for this outcome. However, it was a big relief that this was how things had turned out to be. "Neither had I in all honesty." 

They were both avoiding eye contact, until Ferdinand grabbed Hubert's hand and kissed it. "I would also be fine with you feeding on me when you require." Hubert seemed to be stuck in place, like this was all far too much for him. It was somewhat satisfying to leave Hubert speechless for once instead of listening to the snide remarks. 

He was about to make a comment on that, until Hubert grabbed his face between his leather gloved hands. And kissed Ferdinand. His cold lips were absolutely the better experience he had had in his entire life.

A vampire's kiss, his ancestors would be so ashames. However he did not care at all about that.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was very much not wanting to happen, my computer broke half way through, my beta got very much sick and college killed me. However, i could not let my recipient without something. I hope they like it.


End file.
